My Forever Valentine
by Your sweetest dream
Summary: One-shot. Bella and Edward on Valentine's Day, fluff, with some humor, what do they do and how does Edward make sure it is a romantic day for Bella?


**Here's a little Valentine's Day treat. I realized that Edward and Bella were never together during a Valentine's Day, so I decided I would write about how it would go if they did have one. So, Bella's still human, and it takes place after New Moon.**

**Enjoy and review please!!**

BPOV

"Bella, Bella my love." I heard the angel's voice as I slowly opened my eyes, still too overcome with sleep to understand what was happening.

"What's going on?" I groggily asked.

"It's morning love, you need to get up to be ready for school on time."

"Ugh! Do we really have to go to school Edward?"

"Yes, you haven't learned any of the information before. Plus, today's a special day."

"What? Friday?"

"No love, it's Valentine's Day."

I opened my eyes fully, remembering the card I had made for Edward and gasped…

"Alice," was his explanation.

He was dressed in a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up with darker jeans on and from the way he was laying, I could see a tiny bit of his boxers, they were white with hearts on them. **(See profile for pics)**

"Heart boxers Edward?"

"She threatened my Volvo and getting into an argument with her would have delayed me from returning to you."

"That's okay, I think they're cool," I said giggling.

"Well, there's one more thing, I guess Alice decided we had to match on Valentine's Day, so she kinda gave me your outfit too."

"Oh no she didn't."

"Yeah she did, and she said you had to wear it or the next time I went hunting, she would capture you and give you a makeover for a whole day."

"Oh joy, I guess I better wear that outfit."

"Don't worry, it's not too bad."

"It better not be."

I got out of bed and was not exactly happy with the outfit, but then I saw the rose on top of it from Edward. The note tied to the rose said, _"Bella, will you be my Valentine?"_

I glanced over at Edward and saw him looking shyly back.

"Of course I will."

I went over to him and kissed him lightly before taking the outfit Alice gave me into the shower. In the bathroom I found a whole new array of beauty products I had never purchased. Alice left a note,

"_I know you don't like to do anything with your appearance, but pretty, pretty please will you just wear makeup and straighten your hair, for me??? Remember, if you defy me, there will be consequences."_

Wow, I guess Alice had no end to what she would do. Whatever, it was Valentine's Day, I guess I could shock everyone. I took a quick shower and wrapped my hair up while I put on the clothes Alice gave me, I had to admit, they looked pretty good, even if they're the exact opposite of what I would normally wear.

She had me in a red dress with 2-inch straps and more intricate designs across the whole thing, with slight ruffles leading to the bottom, and buttons across the front. Over it I had a darker jean-type jacket with the sleeves rolled once. I had black flats and matching earrings, along with a black purse that matched with everything. I had to admit, it was pretty cute. **(See profile for pics, it's really cute)**

I dried my hair and straightened it, then applied foundation, a brown eyeliner, sheer brown eye-shadow, mascara, and blush. I thought the finished product looked pretty good.

I went to go find Edward and found him in the kitchen putting warm scrambled eggs, pineapple, and cinnamon toast on a plate for me.

"Wow! When did you learn how to cook?"

"I spied on some of the families around your house, and this seemed to be one of the dishes everyone loved."

"Well, yeah, it's amazing! Thank you!" I kissed him on the cheek.

"You know I always love what you wear, but you look extraordinary in that outfit."

"Thanks, and it's pretty cool that we match."

"I think you look better though," he whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Yeah, that's why all the girls are crazy about you instead of me."

"Believe me, you look incredible, I can't imagine anyone looking more beautiful than you do right now."

I blushed as we stared at each other, caught in each other's gaze. I was completely dazzled.

"Bella, you really should eat your food before it gets cold."

"You're right."

I sat down and ate my food, it was surprisingly delicious for someone who could not smell the sweet aromas of food, well, he could smell them, but they didn't smell good to him.

"The food's amazing Edward, thank you."

"Anything for my Valentine."

I smiled, he would get really into the whole Valentine concept, he probably thinks it's one of those human memories I shouldn't give up before I become a vampire. I didn't mind though, it would be nice to finally have a Valentine's Day, and not just a Single Awareness Day **(that's what I call it)**.

"So, Edward, since I agreed to be your Valentine, will you be mine?"

"Of course I will, I think it's a little hard for a person to be someone's Valentine if the feeling isn't mutual."

"Okay, that sentence didn't exactly make sense, but I'll get your card."

I ran upstairs, and he either was very anxious to get his card, or he was worried I would trip because he ran me his speed upstairs into my room. I had him sit on the bed while I went to my closet. The card was old-fashioned, a red construction paper heart with a white doily on the inside.

I wrote, "_My dearest Edward, Happy Valentine's Day, I hope you'll be my Valentine for all of eternity. I love you and enjoy every second I'm able to spend with you. Happy Valentine's Day, my one and only love._"

Edward looked over it and glanced up, "Thank you," he whispered.

I looked at the clock, "we better get to school."

We walked down to his Volvo and I found another rose on the passenger seat. I lifted it up and noticed there were no thorns on it, how thoughtful.

We headed off to school and once we got there, I saw the leadership class had gone crazy with Valentine's decorations, there were red hearts everywhere. Pink streamers were wrapped around the poles and hung down from the doorways.

"Oh wow!"

"That's definitely… interesting."

Edward helped me out of the car and held my hand as we walked to my locker. I opened it and 12 roses fell out.

"What's this?"

Edward looked sheepishly at me, "I wanted to make sure you felt special and could see how much I cared about you."

"I always see that, but thank you." We kissed quickly before walking off to our class.

We sat through our classes until lunch when we walked out into the cafeteria. I had already received a couple of cheesy Valentine's Day cards from girlfriends with candy.

Suddenly I heard Edward growling quietly. "What is it?" I looked around trying to figure out what was bothering him when he through his arm around my waist, pulling me near him, and kissed me.

He pulled away after a few seconds, leaving me completely dazed. "What was that for?"

"I just needed to put Newton in his place."

"Oh no."

"Oh, yes, he as well as the rest of the people in your fan club."

"You seem almost smug."

"Well, I have the girl they're all pining after, shouldn't I feel proud?"

I laughed and slapped him lightly, I didn't want to break my hand. He grabbed my hand again and we walked over to where our whole group was sitting. I sat down next to Angela, and Alice was across from me. I noticed Mike sitting a few seats away looking dejected.

Angela and I began talking about how nice it was to actually have someone to celebrate Valentine's Day with. She had Ben and I had Edward, it was wonderful. Edward held my hand the whole time.

We then headed to biology. We did a candy lab, and I obviously ate Edward's candy. One of the many advantages of having a vampire as a boyfriend…

We then headed to P.E. my favorite class of all, not. Thankfully, we were just doing ultimate Frisbee, so I let Edward get everything that came towards me. He was obviously incredible at everything we did during PE, but I knew it bugged him to have to throw games at times. He couldn't win everything without having the various sports' coaches trying to recruit him.

After getting through PE with only one mishap, I was very excited. Maybe my klutziness would gradually recede? Probably not, but I could always hope.

We left school and I thought Edward would come in with me, but instead he stayed with the car, while Alice got out… uh oh, that's never a good sign.

We went inside when Alice explained that Edward and I were going on a date and I was going to enjoy it, and I better not destroy her fun.

She curled my hair so that it looked naturally windswept with light curls, I had to admit it looked pretty good. She did my makeup, making it look more dramatic than I would have, but she told me I needed a good "night-look". So, I let her have her fun and I had to admit, the dress she picked out was pretty cool.

It looked older, but yet very in style. It was a deep red, it circled around the neck and then came down with see-through fabric, then cascaded down with fine designs throughout it. **(See profile for pic, really pretty!) **

I put it on and agreed to put on small heels, not too large, Alice knew my coordination problems.

About 2 hours later, Edward arrived in a suit and just stared at me.

"You look absolutely stunning Bella."

I blushed, and wrapped my arm through his as we left the house. We drove for a while talking about random things. We finally stopped by a quaint restaurant by the beach. He led me outside to a private table that had been moved out onto the sand.

I slipped out of my heels and held up my dress as we walked through the sand to our table. Everything was perfect, the sun was just setting across the horizon, sending beautiful colors through the sky. It felt magical.

"Wow." We sat there taking it all in. When our, or should I say my, food came in, I ate it and then we sat there, looking at the night and each other, it was the dream Valentine's date. I never wanted it to end.

I saw Edward look at his watch.

"We better get going."

"Why? This is so perfect, I never want to leave."

"I know, it's nice, but there's somewhere else we have to go."

"Where?"

"You'll see." I groaned, I hated surprises, and it seemed that Edward's pure love in life was surprising me.

We drove back to Forks and then suddenly we pulled into the school's parking lot.

"Oh no, you can't be serous."

"I definitely am, you can't miss this, plus I have to show off my hot girlfriend while she's wearing that dress."

"Haha, funny."

"Bella, I'm dead serious."

He then turned those amazing golden eyes towards me and kissed me lightly before helping me out of the car and into the dance. Once again, just as prom was, it was very cheesy.

"You know it will be fun."

"You wish!"

"Come on, let's go dance."

He led me onto the dance floor and pulled me onto his feet, slow dancing. Suddenly, a new song came on, one that you couldn't exactly slow dance to.

"_Oh hot d*!n, this is my jam, _**(sorry, I don't swear)**

_Keep me partying til the A.M._

_Y'all don't understand, make me throw my hands_

_In __the__ ayer, ay, ayer, ayer, ay, ayer."_

"Edward, as much as I know you would like to, we can't slow dance to this song."

Just then Alice came over and she started dancing with us, trying to show me how to dance to a song like this, we danced in a circle, and I really was starting to enjoy myself.

"Alright, I'll admit these aren't too terrible."

"I knew you'd like it."

Just then the DJ announced that we would have another slow dance.

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air"_

A lot of the people started screaming, everyone loved this song, including me. I wrapped my arms tightly around Edward's neck and we started dancing to the song.

"_If I should die before I wake_

_Because you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air."_

I was realizing this song was pretty ironic, considering our condition, with me always forgetting to breathe, and Edward not needing to.

Suddenly Edward leaned down to my ear and began singing the lyrics along with Chris Brown, making his voice sound much less musical, Edward could out-sing any musician.

"_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Is there any other way I can make you understand?"_

Alright this song was starting to freak me out a little with how closely related it was to mine and Edward's relationship, but I was going to just listen to Edward, and his amazing voice.

At the end of the song, Edward kissed me, one long kiss, holding many promises that were yet to be revealed.

"Isabella Swan, I want you to be my Valentine for the rest of eternity… will you be mine?"

"Yes, I will."

Our lips returned, relishing in the beginning moments of our forever.

**How'd you guys like it??? I'm up a little later than I should be because I really wanted to finish this, I'm so happy! **

**So, have a happy Valentine's Day, or Happy Single-Awareness Day, hoping that someday you'll have your own personal Edward, that's what I'll be doing, not really, I am not even home that day ******

**Please review and let me know what you think!!!**


End file.
